Confession of Love
by MademoiselleLiss
Summary: Antonio listened to Lovino be upset about Feliciano and Ludwig dating. But now he's been asked to go to dinner at the couples home with Lovino. Will a massive fight breakout or will Lovino finally give in and accept their love? Rated M for Language.


**Confessions of Love**

I was lying on my couch when I opened my eyes. I hadn't meant to fall asleep on it, but I was feeling tired from the night before. For a good part of the afternoon, I'd had to deal with Feliciano crying on the phone because Lovino was in a bad mood. Lovino had snapped at Feliciano multiple times, and it seemed that he was legitimately upset compared to his usual blubbering.

I shook my head to get rid of the sleep, when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Reaching in to see who it was, I licked my lips unconsciously as I read the name.

One new message: Lovino Vargas

_I wonder if he's still mad at me, _I wavered on checking the message or not. Lovino had yelled at me for trying to comfort his brother. As it was, he'd flipped out on Feliciano when the redhead told Lovino that Ludwig and he were together.

"If you support their relationship," His voice, for once, was a deadly threat. "You can go to hell with that potato-eating bastard." I knew he would get over it (I hoped as hell he would get over it), but I always hated it when he got mad at me.

I decided to check the text, considering it might be important.

_Hey, Tomato-Bastard, Feli invited me for dinner. He told me to ask you to come. I don't want to deal with that potato-eating bastard alone._

I quickly typed back.

_Hi, Lovino. I'd love to come. Tell Feliciano I'll bring the wine. You should bring the dessert. _

Putting my cell phone on the table, I looked around to find a clock and sighed. 11:49.

After I finished getting ready to go, my house phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered in a cheery tone.

"Hi, big brother Antonio! I'm so glad you're coming to visit me and Ludwig tonight! You're bringing the wine, ve?" Feliciano quickly sang, and I smiled at how different Feliciano was from his brother.

"Yes, I'm bringing the wine. It sounds like you're feeling much better from last night. I'm sorry about Lovino; I'll make sure he is on his best behavior." I replied; my voice was as light as a feather, masking my nervousness at seeing the older Vargas brother. Feliciano laughed into the phone.

"It's okay; he gets so silly when it comes to Ludwig. I'll see you later, then. _Ciao_, _fratello_!" Feliciano told me then the line went dead. I couldn't help but smile at his innocence.

By the time I had gotten to Ludwig and Feliciano's house , it was only three o'clock. It was earlier than the time that I should have arrived, but when Ludwig answered the door, he looked so frazzled I had to ask.

"Oh," Ludwig grunted. "Antonio! Come on in!" I laughed and he pulled me inside, shutting the door behind us.

"Uh, is Lovino here?" I asked, wondering if he was causing any sort of a ruckus.

"No, not yet. I'm cleaning up after Feliciano's cooking. He makes such a mess." Ludwig laughed fondly and wiped his forehead.

I smiled, remembering a time when the redhead had come over to make pasta with Lovino. They'd made such a big mess; it had taken me hours just to clean up the kitchen area, never mind the dining room.

"I hate to ask you this," the tired German flushed a little, "But could you set the table for me?"

"Yeah, of course!" I replied, heading towards the dining room.

Into an hour of my visit, Ludwig and I tidied up the place as Feliciano finished cooking in the kitchen. Around four, Lovino finally got to the dinner event, hands balancing the cheesecake that he said he would bring.

"Hello, Lovino," Ludwig pasted a smile on his face, a hint of worry tracing his features. "I'm happy you came tonight."

"Hello, Germany," Lovino replied—eyes uncaring, voice cold—obviously making use of Ludwig's formal name. Ludwig frowned as Feliciano ran up to his brother hugged him and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Be nice tonight, _fratello_, or you'll get it," Feliciano whispered in the same icy tone that Lovino had used toward Ludwig. The brunet's eyes widened before going back to normal. A flush of anger colored his face.

"Hi, Lovino," I smiled at him as I noticed that he realized I was standing just a few feet away from him.

"Hi, Antonio," He said quietly. I sighed, hoping he was okay.

As we sat for dinner, the atmosphere was heavy. We ate silently for a while before Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Lovino, could you pass me the sausages?" He asked, his tone formal yet polite.

"I don't understand why the hell you made sausages if Feli made perfectly good pasta, you potato-eating bastard," Lovino commented as he roughly handed the sausages to the German nation. Ludwig's face flushed a pink color.

"I cut them up and put them in my pasta, if that's alright with you." Ludwig said quietly to Lovino.

"Che, that's a disgrace to pasta," Lovino replied, his words implying that it wasn't just pasta he was talking about. "You're just ruining how great it is."

"I'm not ruining it," Ludwig was steadily losing his patience. "I'm making it _taste _better for me!" Obviously, the German nation had caught the double play in Lovino's words.

"Why can't you guys not fight for one night when were all together!" Feliciano suddenly snapped. He stood from his chair and stalked out of the dining room.

"Look at what you did now," Lovino said, and his eyes could have been shooting daggers at the blonde.

"Oh me? You're the one who started being a jerk!" Ludwig annoying grunted back. I stood up and followed Feliciano to the kitchen, with neither man noticing that I left the room. When I walked into the warm room, Feliciano was standing in front of the sink. His face was blotchy with tears.

"Feliciano?" I asked in a quiet voice. He turned around slowly, wiping tears from his eyes. I put my arms out to offer a hug and smiled as he walked into my embrace.

"I hate it when they fight. Lovino is my _fratello_, but I'm in love with Ludwig. I don't know what to do," he blubbered when we pulled apart.

"I know. They'll stop arguing—this is just another rough patch before they become friends," I smiled to Feliciano, lies slipping easily from my lips. Lord knew if Lovino and Ludwig would ever become friends. The younger Vargas brother smiled back, before suddenly becoming serious.

"I want to say thank you for taking care of my brother all those years. I'm really grateful for that," he told me, smiling shyly.

"You don't have to thank me for that Feli, it's something that I take pride in. My little Lovi is very important to me," I replied, smiling back.

"He likes you, you know. He loves you like a best friend, but I think he may love you more than just that…" Feliciano told me with a careful look on his face. Heat rushed to my face and I ducked my head as my heart skipped a couple of beats.

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" He smiled as I let out a soft laugh.

"Yes I do. I have for awhile," I grinned, my heart still racing.

"So cute!" Feliciano started jumping up and down, clapping his hands. I couldn't help but start to laugh.

Ludwig and Lovino stopped fighting just as Feliciano and I entered the dining room. Lovino stormed out of the room, grabbing his jacket and boots before leaving the house. Feliciano gave me a worried look and I sighed. He met Ludwig's eyes and reached out to him. I lowered my own eyes to the carpet, wondering if I should leave as well.

"I'll be right back," I called said out loud before grabbing my things and following Lovino. When I stepped outside, I saw him pacing at the end of the driveway. I walked toward him, taking his arm to slow him down.

"Lovino, just breathe," I said, my voice earnest. He looked at me, eyes ridden with guilt and anguish. My heart twisted agonizingly in response.

"Stupid Feliciano! I hate Ludwig so much! He's such an asshole to me!" He screamed and flailed his arms.

"Oh, come on Lovino, give him a break. They're in love. There's nothing you can do about it," I explained to him.

"They are not in love!" He yelled at me, and I cringed away from him.

"S-sorry." He stuttered and I saw there were tears forming in his eyes. I sighed.

"It's fine. Come here," I said as I pulled him in for a hug. "You shouldn't be so sour. You know you'll find love someday. I know I have…" I trailed off, thinking about how I had fallen for Lovino so many years ago. He suddenly pulled away from me, eyes wide.

"You? You're in love? With who?" He asked in what I thought was an appalled tone. Suddenly I regretted what I said, and shied away.

"Oh, no one…" I commented while looking at the ground.

"Oh, no you don't tomato-bastard! Tell me who it is, God dammit!" He yelled with an angry look on his face.

"I don't think I should tell you," I told him, suddenly cautious of what to say.

"What? Why? Oh, I get it; I'm not important enough right? Fucking bullshit, you're gonna tell me or I'll—" I cut him off, throwing my hands up.

"You really want to know?" I exclaimed

"Duh!" He yelled.

"Fine, I'll tell you I guess…" I smiled slyly.

"Dude! Just fucking tell me, you bastard. I hate it when you fucking put shit off…" He said, looking flustered.

"What—are you worried about who I'm going to say?" I asked him with a laugh.

"W-what? No, why the hell would I be w-worried about who you l-like? Sheesh, y-you read too much into stuff…" He replied, flustered.

"I just...don't want you to freak out," I told him, and it was true. Would things change if I revealed my feelings for Lovino?

"Why the hell would I freak out, retard? Just tell me already…" He said in a worried tone. I sighed.

"It's... No one." I sighed avoiding the truth.

"WHAT? ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO, YOU BETTER TELL ME WHO IT IS OR I'M GOING TO THROTTLE IT OUT OF YOU!" Lovino yelled at me.

"You!" I yelled back, clenching my fists and waiting for him to freak out.

"What? Is this a joke? Did Francis put you up to this? Because if he did, I'll kill him! Then you!" He started to get angry. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. The first time I fall in love and the person freaks out. Great.

"No one put me up to this…" I whispered and looked to the ground.

"Damn it, Toni…you weren't joking? How long have you…you know…" He trailed off.

"A long time. Look, if you don't love me, tell me. I want what's best for you. If you love someone else, tell me." I explained while shrugging my shoulders.

"Shut up you fucking bastard! As if I'm going to fall for someone else when you're always there to catch me." Lovino muttered, one hand reaching out to hesitantly touch mine.

"I've always been here for you. Always have, always will." I told him.

"You're so stupid, Antonio," he whispered to me, rolling his eyes with a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm stupid? How am I stupid?" I asked, suddenly taken aback.

"Because, you are! Seriously, I'm practically putting my heart on the line and you...you're so oblivious!" Lovino exclaimed.

"W-what?" I stuttered, completely confused.

"God, you retard. I'm in love with you! Don't you get it?" He yelled at me and started blush heavily. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me.

"Say it again," I said to him, my voice breathless with hope.

"I'm in love with you," He repeated, his voice cracking.

"Good. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to watch you love someone else." I told him in an earnest tone. Lovino's eyes suddenly found the ground quite interesting, but I tilted his chin up.

"I love you, Lovi," I said, my lips finding Lovino's of their own accord. I could feel Lovino's face grow warm against mine, and the flutter of his eyelashes as they closed. When I pulled away his eyes were dazed, and his face a pretty cherry color.

"So, where does this leave us?" Lovino asked after taking a couple of breaths to steady his heartbeat.

"Wherever you want us to be," I replied, and our eyes met.

"I don't want to be apart from you. I want to call you mine, dammit," he said, frustration putting edge to his voice.

"I'll be yours for however long you want me to be," I said, and even my voice was smiling. I reached down to kiss his forehead.

"Forever?" He asked me in a cautious voice.

"Why not? Forever can't be that bad," I said, winking at him. Wrapping his arms around my neck he whispered in my ear.

"You bastard, it won't be bad at all," I could feel the slight pressure on my neck as he smiled.

"YAY! Big brother Antonio and Lovino are in love like Ludwig and I!" Feliciano exclaimed from behind us, causing us both to jump.

"I'll kill you!" Lovino yelled at Feliciano while chasing him. Ludwig walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

"This…could be interesting." I said to him as we looked at each other. We both chuckled, knowing that with us four, it will definitely be interesting.

**AGH. I forgot to write my little snippet down here first upload. Wooooops.**

**I have had such bad writers block for so so long. I forgot I wrote this ages ago and I decided to edit it and post it.**

**When I first wrote this Spain was SUUUUUUPER out of character and I slapped my self a few times realizing he wasn't like how I wrote him.**

**All in all I worked hard on this and I was really nervous to post this since it;s been awhile. Also the fact that I wrote yet another CHEESY ENDING. smh.**

**I hope you guys liked this so I would love love love if I got some constructive critism. So PLEASE review! Or favorite if you like. Or both!**

**I'm current writing 3 more stories right now so I hope this satisfies everyone for the time being. :)**


End file.
